1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to an unmanned autonomous operating system, particularly to a system having a charge station installed with a current supplier adapted to supply or transmit an electric pulse current to an area wire that defines an operating area and an unmanned autonomous operating vehicle adapted to autonomously run about the operating area to perform operation using a mounted operating machine such as rotary blades.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 19, such an unmanned autonomous operating vehicle (now assigned with reference numeral 10) is configured to detect a magnetic field, more precisely a direction of the magnetic field generated in the area wire 72 by the pulse current (i.e., area signal) supplied through the current supplier of the charge station 74 with the use of a magnetic sensor installed on the vehicle, to recognize the operating area 70 and to conduct the operation in the area 70.
In that case, as shown in FIG. 20, operating areas 70 may sometimes be contiguous with each other. If the are, it will be difficult to recognize each of the operating areas 70 accurately as the intensity of the received signal is disadvantageously weakened since pulse current reception time may be equal to each other in the adjacent vehicle sensors or directions of the magnetic field in the adjacent wires may be opposite so that they can be canceled with each other. Such a disadvantage will be increased as number of contiguous operating areas 70 increases as illustrated in FIG. 21.
In view of the above, there is proposed to use a single kind of electric pulse current for operating areas, but the current is limited its reception time within a predetermined time window so as to enhance recognition accuracy even when such a single kind of the current is commonly used for operating areas, as taught by Japanese patent No. 4246701 which is corresponding to European patent EP 1 512 053 B1.